Arras last tie
by lolabug
Summary: Darren finds another vampire his age. Who is she? Where did she come from? After the vampire prince.
1. Chapter 1

I waited in the hall of princes as Mr. Crepsley said goodbye to all of his old friends. All of the friends that he wouldn't see for another 12 years. Then suddenly a girl my size burst in the room. She looked angry very angry. "I demand to speak with the princes." She said. I made my way over to her and said "Yes?"

"Who are you?" She asked.

"The newest vampire prince." I said

"I am Arra Sails assistant." My mouth dropped into a perfect o.


	2. Chapter 2

My mouth dropped into a perfect o. "How…how old are you?" I asked. "24" She replied. The same age as me. "You…you were blooded when you were 14 weren't you?" I asked. "Yes" She replied. I saw the fire in her eyes that Arra had always had in hers. No wonder she chose her as an assistant. " What is your name?" I asked still recovering from the shock. Another vampire my age. I never thought it would be possible yet here she stood. " My name is Katie." She spoke. Her blond curls bounced gentley when she spoke. She had a very strong air about her. But there was also something about her. I couldn't put my finger on it but it made her seem gentle. I fell in love with Katie that day. Whether I knew it then or not.


	3. Chapter 3

The princes had mercy on Katie. decided to take her on as a second assistant. Katie would help with the hole in his heart from Arras death. Over the next few weeks Katie became a good friend. Even though I wanted her to be so much more I settled for friendship. Until one day. Katie and I sat on a bench in one of the many large corridors in Vampire Mountain. We laughed at one of my many many stupid jokes. I looked into Katies deep forest green eyes. She was absolutely and she didn't even know it. She looked so young an innocent. But she had through many devastating things. She lost Arra. Her mentor. A mentor is the only person a young vampire can count on. Now she was alone. Sure she had and I but Arra was the one who made her the vampire she was today. I couldn't imagine losing . I shut off the inner babbling and looked at Katie. Her gaze and mine were locked. Neither of us could move. She leaned closer me.

A/N : Hehe!!! Review to read my next chapter!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Authors Note: Thank you to MagicalMemories for making me realize how much of a hypocrite I was being. I hope this chapter is better than the last ones because they sucked. _

_**Katie leaned forward towards me. I did the same, my stomach in a tight nervous ball. Katie was the first girl I had loved since Debby. I rested my hands on the small of her back and pulled her to me. I pressed my lips aganst hers. Her tounge brushed against my bottom lip asking for access. I granted it and our tounges began to dance together. Finally she had to breath and pulled away. **_

" _**What am I doing?" She asked panting. She took and walked away. With each steps she seemed to crush my heart. **_

_**I wandered around the halls nervous about seeing her again. But there was one burning question in the back of my mind. Why did she leave?**_

_**Finally I wandered to the boards. She stood on them. She had no gear on she was just practicing her footwork. " What was that?" I asked her fearing the bile in about to rise in my throat. **_

"_**What was what?" She asked not breaking her pattern. She shuffled, jumped, rolled and attacked on the boards. **_

"_**The kiss for a second I thought you actually loved me." **_

" _**I am not allowed to love."**_

" _**Who said?" I asked jumping on the boards in front of her.**_

" _**Arra."**_

" _**Arra loved Mr. Crepsley so why can't you love me?" I asked with tears bubbling in my eyes. Her curls bounced as she jumped off and sat with her head in her hands. I sat next to her and pried her hands off her face. I supported her chin with my fingers and looked into her deep forest green eyes. She had been through so much. I just wanted to kiss all her pain away. She breathed heavily as, for the second time that day, I captured her lips on mine. **_

" _**I love you." I said. Now it was my turn to walk away. **_

_**I arrived back in my room and collapsed on my hammock. I looked at the ceiling and hoped that Katie would be able to make the right choice. Finally I heard the door gently open. Katie walked over to my side. " Can I?" She asked.**_

" _**Yes." I replied. She gently climbed into the hammock next to me hardly jostling it. I wrapped my arms around her middle and she pressed her face into my chest. I felt the wetness of her tears begin to seep through my shirt. " Why are you crying?" I asked tilting her face up. **_

" _**Yes." She replied smiling. I pulled her up so we were eye to eye. I kissed her for the third time that day. She was all I had ever needed. For now the only thing that mattered was her and me. She pulled away and laid her head on my chest. I held her tight. I never wanted her to go away again. **_

_**Authors note: I am so sorry for not updating in forever! I really hope you all will still read this and I hope you still like it. Thanks again to MagicalMemories. **_

_**This is just a bit of fluff. More fluff to come but action too. **_


	5. Chapter 5

There are 2 main deals here.

I CAN'T always be reliable on my updating. So please don't ask me to update or anything? I'm not saying that its annoying or anything just that I feel like a turd when people ask me to update and I can't.

I like this story but I'm not sure how you guys feel about it. I would really like to continue it so Pm me with you opinion. Should I continue this story or just delete it?

Thanks for reading,

Lolabug


End file.
